dume_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Realm Creation
Custom Factions * Same format as a Realm. * The player fills out the same application as one would for a realm. Only difference is you do not have to build a city, the faction members are all considered "solo" players as far as using troop and placing banners. * If a custom faction decides they want more in life then they may ask to become a Realm. Requirements * 2 Members * A base faction (To determine equipment, race, etc.) * A home biome * Staff approved lore Realms What is a Realm exactly? * Any gathering of players that wish to claim land (areas) within the world outlined on the territory map. * They are part of the Faction they selected in Spawn but are treated as a separate house, fiefdom, clan, tribe, etc. * Most are lore related but exceptions may arise and Staff may approve the creation of non-lore (custom) realms to be formed. Any player that is not part of one of these realms is considered a Solo player. * Realms can only be lord of the rings related. Custom Realms must adhere to the LOTR theme. * Builds must be done in survival. Staff can do MINOR editing. * Apply on our discord for the Realm that you wish to have. Requirements: * At least 1 active follower * Declare if your realm will be war eligible or not. * Have 1000 alignment with the Home Faction of your Realm. * Select an Area (unclaimed) from the territory map. Claimed territories are updated in the discord. * Build a Stronghold (AKA a Keep or Fortress): ** The Stronghold represents the seat of power for the beginning Realm. Must be built within an area belonging to the leader's Faction. Must consist of: A main hall, barrack, stable, armory, well, and defensive features. * Build a City: ** The City represents the populace governed by the Lord of the area. Must be built within sight of the stronghold. Must consist of: a government building (town hall, manor, prison, etc.), 15 buildings (9 homes and 6 businesses), 2 wells, 2 monuments or gardens, defensive features (walls, gatehouse, towers), and hygiene/waste output. The realm may be founded prior to the city being finished. However, all builds must be done before the Realm can expand. * Payment (given to an Admin or Moderator): ** For realm creation within the home biome the fee is 2000 coins, 64 iron, 32 gold, and 5 stacks of food (not raw). ** For realm creation outside of the home biome the fee is 4000 coins, 128 iron, 64 gold, and 10 stacks of food (not raw) * For creating a Realm that doesn't exist in the lotr lore, custom lore is required. Custom Lore must make sense and fit with the current timeline of the server. (Examples: Forgotten Orc legion living in Forodwaith or a Bandit Lord and his brigand henchmen) Send your custom lore to a staff member for approval if you're planning to do this. * Realms will have to opt-in for the ability to declare war prior to founding their realm and kingdom. 2 actions can negate the opt out: * Once they become eligible to become a kingdom (2500 alignment and 3 areas) they waive their neutrality. * If they side with a Kingdom in any act of war they waive their neutrality. (So if the realm remains at 2 areas and free from aiding in world affairs they may live in peace) * Only War Eligible Realms may collect Taxes and Levies as per a Kingdom. * War eligible Realms may declare and participate in war as per a Kingdom. * Neutral (war ineligible) Realms that active break their neutrality can not return to their previous neutral state. Note A: a limit of 12 players has been places on ALL Realms and Kingdoms Note B: Staff understands that some Factions do not build large castles. Come live underground or in Hobbit holes. All builds including Strongholds and Cities may be built according to the unique style of the Faction. Any build deviation must be approved by Staff prior to building. Warning: If the leader of is inactive for 2 weeks, he will automatically lose leadership and the populous may revolt! (Joining once in a week for 30 minutes will still count as inactive). * Important note: Do Not use Realm and Kingdom builds for private/personal residences. Your belongings will NOT be refunded if your Realm/Kingdom goes inactive and you lose your claim. Category:Rules